


I Bet You a Nickel

by skyeviktory



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeviktory/pseuds/skyeviktory
Summary: Davey never expected to come across an old classmate of his while selling papers and yet, there they were, unsure of what to say to the other.





	I Bet You a Nickel

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored? I just wanted some shameless fluff for Davey and here we are.
> 
> It could be a bit rushed but I just wanted to get some fluff on the page, nothing too deep or stretched out.

Davey and his brother Les had been selling newspapers for about a week. They usually sold alongside one of the other Manhattan newsies and, that particular day, Jack was their partner. He was once more trying – unsuccessfully – to teach Davey tricks for selling more papers.

"Youse just stretchin' the truth!" insisted Jack which made his friend roll his eyes. "You'll do it eventually when you realize I'm right. Trust me."

Davey somewhat trusted him but not enough to begin 'stretching the truth'. He'd sell his papers the hard way if it meant –

"Would you like a paper?" he asked almost automatically when he spotted someone from the corner of his eye and turned towards them, holding out the newspaper. "Today there's…"

His eyes widened when he realized he knew the young woman in front of him.

"David?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh… Hi, Evelyn. Nice to see you," he replied hesitantly, lowering the newspaper and almost wanting to hide it behind his back. Not that that would change anything: she had already seen it and he still had a bag full of them hanging from his side.

Evelyn finished studying him. Even if some of the questions she had had were answered, so many more took their place. "You – you too, David. You're selling papers now?" She inwardly groaned at the question. Of course, he was! "Um, that explains why I hadn't seen you at school," she continued, happy with the recovery.

"Yeah, I have," he replied, even more surprised that she noticed he wasn't at school. No one really noticed him even when he did attend.

Evelyn glanced around, searching for something to say when her gaze landed on Les, also selling papers. She recognized him as being Davey's younger brother and she started worrying as she started putting pieces of the puzzle together: missing school, selling papers. It never meant anything good.

"Is everything okay?" she wondered softly.

Davey shrugged, massaging the back of his neck. "It could be better but we're fine."

She studied him for a moment before asking quietly, "And your folks?"

He paused. Even if he had decided that he wouldn't share what had happened to his father with his old classmates, he didn't seem willing to keep that commitment when it came to Evelyn. He took a deep breath before explaining, "Our dad's leg got messed up badly at the last job. They let him go..."

Evelyn's eyes widened, her mouth gaping at the news. "David, I'm so sorry…"

He smiled slightly, nodding. "Yeah, it's alright. We're getting by and then Les and I will head back to school."

She nodded in understanding but she still felt an ache at the situation. She never did like the idea of children working to support their families: they shouldn't have to do so, they should be able to enjoy being a kid…

"I'll take a newspaper," she stated finally, fishing into her pocket for the nickel she was going to use to buy treats for her family as a surprise.

She figured – she knew – Davey and his family needed it more.

Davey quickly nodded as he held out of a paper for her. "Of course. Here you are, Evelyn."

"Thank you." She took the paper and handed him the nickel.

Davey smiled at her. "Well, thank –" He finally noticed the amount she'd given him and his eyes widened. "Evelyn, wait… I'll get you some change."

She quickly closed his hand, the one holding the nickel and shook her head. "No, keep the change."

"But –!"

"David, this is my way of helping you out. Please just keep it."

They stared at each other a moment longer before Jack decided to saunter over.

"Well, good morning, miss," greeted Jack. "I hope my friend isn't bothering you." He even flashed her one of his winning smiles before his gaze fell on the two still joined hands.

Evelyn followed his gaze before quickly dropping her hand in embarrassment. "No, no, of course not," she replied, busying herself with smoothing the skirt of her dress.

"Jack, you know I wouldn't do that," hissed Davey, also embarrassed by his friend's comment.

"I's messin' with you," laughed Jack, swinging an arm around Davey's shoulders.

Davey rolled his eyes before remembering his manners. "Evelyn, this is Jack. Jack this is Evelyn. We go – went – to school together."

"Nice to meet ya, Evie," said Jack with a nod and another smile.

"Evie?" she repeated in surprise.

"Jack, stop giving nicknames to everyone you meet," whispered Davey.

"What? You'd prefer I calls you 'Mouth' instead of Davey?" asked Jack, feigning indignation.

"Davey?" repeated Evelyn slowly.

Said young man turned his attention back to her, looking overly apologetic. "I'm sorry for Jack's behavior, Evelyn. I –"

"Oh, it's fine," she cut in quickly with a smile. "I like the nickname. Both actually. I mean Evie and Davey. Not Mouth…"

Jack gace Davey a cheeky look that spelled 'I told you so' all too clearly. "See, someone has good taste. Now we gots to change spot. Nice to meet you, Evie."

"Nice to meet you too, Jack." She then looked at Davey. "And it was nice seeing you again, Davey. I'll try and get another paper tomorrow."

"Not for a nickel though!" he quickly said, still gripping the coin tightly.

"Fine, I'll bring a penny," she conceded.

Davey smiled at that before glancing towards the nickel. "Thank you though, Evely –, Evie."

She smiled back. "My pleasure. Have a nice day." And she walked away.

Jack eyed Davey for a moment and, once Evelyn was far enough, pulled his friend even closer to whisper, "She gave you a NICKEL for a pape?"

"She… Yeah, I guess. She didn't want change."

"She gave YOU a nickel?"

"Jack! Why are you making such a fuss about this?"

"No girl gives that much money to a boy she don't like."

Davey's face flushed at that comment. "Like? We went to school together!"

"So? Had she noticed you ain't there?"

After a pause, Davey nodded. "Yeah."

"See! She likes you!"

"Jack!"

"Wanna bet a nickel on it?"

"No!"

"You ain't no fun… But mark my words. She does."

* * *

For a week following that fateful encounter, Evelyn kept true to her promise of buying a paper for a penny, doing so every day. Jack continued to tease Davey about it, even when the two weren't selling together. Jack always seemed to manage to find out from the others, whether it was Race, Specs, or even Crutchie, if Evelyn had made an appearance that day or not.

The 'or not' was never an answer Jack heard.

Jack's teasing got even worse when Evelyn had offered to help keep both brothers up to date on their school work.

Les had been less than enthusiastic about the proposition but Davey had nearly been shaking with gratitude: it was his fear that he'd be too far behind in his school work to be able to keep up once he returned.

He didn't care about the teasing at that point, he just wanted to get up to date with school, with something he was actually good at.

Unlike selling newspapers.

Evelyn had been walking the streets that afternoon, searching for Davey so she could buy her daily paper. She had been to his regular selling spot that morning and once more in the afternoon but she couldn't find him.

She realized with a start that she couldn't find any newsie.

 _Where had they gone?_  she wondered before a darker thought crossed her mind.  _Did something happen to them?_

"They usually gather at Jacobi's. Don't know why they ain't workin' though. I'd want a pape if you sees them."

Evelyn stopped in her tracks as she glanced in the direction of the conversation, spotting a young woman talking to an older man, a business owner.

The young woman nodded her thanks before heading off, thankfully in Evelyn's direction.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but are you...? Do you happen to be looking for the newsies?" wondered Evelyn, catching the other's attention.

"Yes, actually! Do you know where they are?"

Evelyn shook her head. "I was hoping you would know."

"I've got a lead. Let's go check it out. My name is Katherine, by the way, nice to meet you."

"Evelyn, nice to meet you too."

The two young women walked alongside each other, trading small talk as they went and Evelyn finally understood why she couldn't find any newsies. Katherine was looking for them to get the exclusive on the strike they had started that morning to protest the increase price of papers.

"So they'd cost more than a penny to buy?" wondered Evelyn.

"No, that's the issue: they sell them for a penny but need to buy them from the newspaper companies at a higher rate."

Evelyn's eyes widened. The newsies needed to buy the newspapers to sell them? And what if they didn't sell all the ones they bought? Did they lose the money?

And thinking of money, would Davey and Les be alright NOT making any that day? Would any of the newsies be alright?

Evelyn couldn't ponder it for much longer as the young women reached the deli and entered.

As Katherine had no problem inserting herself into the conversation amidst the entire group of newsies, Evelyn hung back, nervous. She had met a handful of them when they were selling with Davey or even Jack but... She had never seen them all in one spot before and she realized there were a LOT more newsies in Manhattan than she had ever imagined.

"Hey, Evie."

The call caught her attention and she spotted Race motioning for her to join him, sitting at – on – table. As she approached, she glanced around the room and caught herself sighing in relief at the sight of Davey and Les, both present, both looking unharmed. She studied the other newsies once more before making her way over to Race, thankful that he was sitting near the back of the room so she wouldn't draw too much attention as she hopped onto the table.

"Did ya miss us?" asked Race, pocketing his cigar and sending her a cheeky smile and a wink that had her blushing, unsure of how to answer.

"Well, I... I wanted to make sure you – all of you – were alright."

"Couldn't be better," he replied. "Davey's doing good too."

Evelyn nodded as she glanced towards Davey before feeling Race nudge her arm, sending her another wink as he did.

She just flushed a darker shade.

The two of them stayed quiet as they listened to the conversation, listened to how Katherine would not only get the newsies' story in the paper but how they could potentially make the front page.

Even Evelyn was getting excited for them.

"Alright, boys, I need to clean up for dinner! I've got payin' customers who the tables!" called out Jacobi and the newsies huffed and groaned but still moved the tables and chairs back to where they originally were.

As the group was heading out, Davey finally spotted Evelyn and nearly stumbled in surprise.

"Hi, Davey," she greeted softly, smiling hesitantly at him.

"Evel – Evie, hey. When – when did you get here?" he asked as he tried to ignore the look Jack was sending him from where he was standing behind Evelyn.

"With Katherine, actually. I wanted to make sure you – I mean all of you – were alright. You know, since I couldn't find anyone all day."

"Oh, yeah, we –" Davey was getting distracted as more newsies joined Jack behind Evelyn, all making more and more ridiculous faces and gestures towards him. "Yeah, uh, strike. We started a strike."

Evelyn tilted her head in confusion at Davey's odd behaviour. "Yes, Katherine explained that on the way here. It seems –" She suddenly turned, glancing behind her but the newsies pretended to be filing out of the deli, making Davey massage his head in exasperation.

"By the way," he began, "I won't be able to meet you tonight for school work. Jack and I need to go to Brooklyn to convince those newsies to join us."

It seemed the mention of a plan to see Evelyn that night had Jack and Race grabbing each other in excitement, both mouthing 'I knew it' towards Davey. He elected to ignore them as much as he could.

"That's quite alright! This takes precedence," said Evelyn, completely oblivious to what was going on behind her. "We'll reschedule."

"Davey!" called Les, poking his head back into the deli, scaring the newsies near the door. "Are we going? I'm hungry!"

Even though Jack had attempted to push Les back outside, shushing him in the process, the damage had been done.

"Okay, I'm coming!" replied Davey as Evelyn eyed the newsies near the door, wondering if she had not seen properly that they had been leaving previously. "Sorry," continued Davey towards her.

"It's no worries, I should probably be heading home as well so the folks don't worry," she replied as they headed towards the door.

They were almost there when Romeo blocked their path and overly bowed towards Evelyn. "Oh, then I's be more than happy to accompany you, Evie," he offered, sidling up close to her and wagging his eyebrows.

As Evelyn blushed, Davey sputtered, suddenly feeling a pang of… he didn't know what it was but he knew he didn't want Romeo of all people spending an entire walk with Evelyn.

"It's fine, she lives near our place," explained Davey quickly, missing the obvious eye roll and smirk from Jack. "We'll walk with her."

Romeo didn't make a fuss as he backed away, hands raised in surrender but still sending Evelyn a quick wink.

"Thank you both," said Evelyn, smiling at the young men. "That's very kind of you."

And, as Davey, Les, and Evelyn walked away, they missed the obvious high five Jack and Romeo shared at the success of their plan.

* * *

The moment fighting broke out in Newsies Square, Evelyn's first instinct thought went to Davey, to his safety. She didn't even seem to care about her own as she ducked through the crowd to find him, to get him out of there.

She couldn't stomach the idea of him getting hurt…

The violence only seemed to be getting worse as time passed but Evelyn was nowhere near finding Davey.

She did, however, find Crutchie, sandwiched between two young men, Oscar and Morris, and crying out for help, calling for his friends.

It broke her heart and spurred a fire within her as she ran towards them and shoved Morris so hard he went flying to the ground, caught off guard.

Crutchie smacked the other with his crutch on the leg and nearly tripped as he tried to get away. Evelyn was by his side instantly, helping him stand up and tried hauling him away as fast as possible.

They just weren't fast enough…

The Delanceys caught up, one yanking the crutch away from the newsie and attacking him with it while the other grabbed at Evelyn's arm hard enough to bruise as he yanked her away from Crutchie.

"No" Let go!" she shouted, trying to kick him.

"I don't make it my business to hit girls but don't push it," he hissed, raising a fist near her face.

Evelyn froze in fear until she heard Crutchie's cries of pain. She briefly saw a man, saw Snyder, whacking the newsie with the crutch and Evelyn struggled once more.

"Stop it!" she cried, trying to get to Crutchie. "Please stop!"

He only did once the newsie was too weak to move, once Evelyn was sobbing at the sight.

Once Snyder ordered that both be carteted off to the Refuge.

* * *

It was late at night when a knock at the window drew the attention of several children in the dark room of the Refuge.

Evelyn and Crutchie shared a look, neither of them having been able to sleep after what had happened. Even if she had tried to make the newsie comfortable, she could do nothing to help with all the wounds he had sustained.

"New guys," hissed one of the kids near the window. "They's here for you."

Evelyn and Crutchie glanced towards the window but couldn't make out who it was from the silhouettes. "I'll go," offered Evelyn softly as she gently eased Crutchie off her side and quietly eased off the bunk onto the ground.

"Careful," he offered before remembering the letter he wrote. "Wait!" He pulled it out and handed it to her. "In case it's Jack."

Evelyn took it, nodding before creeping towards the window, climbing up until she –

"Davey!" she gasped in surprise. She stared at him for a moment before realizing he wasn't alone. "Specs. What – what are you two doing here?"

"Seein' if you and Crutchie are okay," replied Specs, trying to see behind her. "Is he there?"

Evelyn glanced back towards the bunk, biting her lip. "Yeah, he's… He's here. He can't move from the bed, though," she explained softly, the words tasting sour in her mouth.

Guilt was clear on the teenagers' features at the news. The ones outside guilty for letting their friends get caught, while the one inside felt guilt for telling them the news.

Evelyn unconsciously clutched the letter in her hand tighter before remembering who it was for.

"Did either of you see Jack?" she asked suddenly. They shook their heads and she sighed, glancing back where Crutchie lay. "If you do find him, can you give him this?" She passed the letter through the bars and Specs took it. "It's for him, from Crutchie."

"Of course," he replied, pocketing the letter.

"Thank you." She took a deep breath, eyeing the newsies in front of her. Even with the moon, she couldn't make out much in terms of injuries on them. "How – how you fellas doing?"

"Can't complain," said Specs with a shrug.

Evelyn glanced towards Davey who had stayed quiet, unusually quiet, for a while now. "Davey? Are you and Les alright?" she whispered.

He slowly nodded but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Evelyn. Even if the moon didn't help her see, it illuminated her, illuminated a bruise forming on the right side of her jaw, her dishevelled hair, her torn sleeve.

The more he stared, the guiltier he felt for not finding her and getting her out and away from the fighting.

"Davey?" she tried again, slowly reaching through the bars, towards him.

"I'll give you a moment," said Specs as he started backing away towards the ladder of the fire escape. "Don't stay too long, okay?"

Davey nodded shakily once more before grasping Evelyn's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry," he managed to utter.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You wouldn't be in there if it weren't for me."

She shook her head, eyes wide. "This is because of Snyder, because of Pulitzer. Please don't ever think it's because of you."

They stared at each other, gazes locked, Davey trying to see if Evelyn was lying to him while she tried to get him to believe her. She meant every word and she didn't want him taking on any guilt because of her.

"Davey, please. Just win this strike," she whispered, reaching her other hand through the bars and brushing his cheek hesitantly, softly. "Please be strong for those boys. They're counting on you."

"Evie…"

"Be strong for me?" she breathed, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

He moved closer to the window and could make out the tears filling her eyes. Even if she was trying to stay positive, she was still terrified of the Refuge, of what could possibly happen to her and to Crutchie.

However, she knew that sharing that with anyone would not serve any purpose. The best she could hope for at the moment was that the newsies win the strike and get both of them out of the Refuge.

Only thing was, they weren't going to win anything with Jack missing.

Davey needed to step up, needed to be strong for the newsies.

To be strong for her.

If she could at least she that, she'd have the courage to make it through the Refuge.

Her hand moved from his cheek to the side of his neck and then to the back, the touch grounding both of them. He lifted his hand and grasped her arm tightly as they continued to stare at each other.

Finally, with more courage and conviction Evelyn had ever heard from him, Davey said, "We'll get you out of there. I promise."

It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and she smiled. "I believe you."

"Stay safe, Evie. You and Crutchie."

"You too."

There was suddenly a noise from the corridor of the Refuge and Evelyn whirled her head back, eyes wide and fearful. She probably was not supposed to be out of bed at this time of night.

Davey gave her hand a squeeze before pushing it towards her. "Go!" he hissed.

She glanced back at him and took a second to study his features, to have something to cling to before she beelined for the bunk. Once she got to the top and looked at the window, Davey was gone.

"Evie?"

She turned her attention to Crutchie as she began maneuvering them back into a comfortable position. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, taking a deep breath.

"He promised to get us out, Crutchie. We have to believe in them," she breathed out.

The newsie wasn't sure who she was talking about but he nodded. Believing in his friends is what he was best at.

* * *

Evelyn followed Crutchie as they entered Newsies Square and were greeted by cheers from the boys. At first, Evelyn thought it was mainly for Crutchie seeing as she had only crossed paths with the boys on but a few occasions. However, they welcomed her with pats on the back and hugs as much as they had with their fellow newsie.

She was smiling brightly, warmed by the newsies' affection.

"You protected Crutchie, one of our own. We ain't gonna forget that," explained Race as he pulled away from the hug he had enthusiastically given her.

"Uh, thanks," she replied hesitantly, not sure what that would imply.

She didn't think more on it because Davey stepped up to her, smiling softly.

"You're free," he breathed, making her nod.

"Yeah, I knew someone would be able to keep their promise," she said before taking in his change in wardrobe. "You look… good."

He glanced down at his blue shirt, unbuttoned vest and rolled up sleeves. "Look more like a newsie?"

"Yes, but also, more like yourself. If that makes any sense. It may not. I could be tired or hungry or both or… I should stop."

Davey was trying to hold back his laugh at her ranting and decided to put her out of her misery by pulling her into a hug.

"Glad you're safe," he said without breaking away.

"You too," she replied, burying her face in the crook of his neck and breathing deeply. He had a scent of newspapers and books to him and she wanted to just melt there and then.

"Did you just smell me?" he wondered with a laugh.

She blushed deeply and tried to pull away but he held on tightly. "I… Maybe. I told you I was tired! Listen… I…"

"Evie?"

She stopped her rambling and slowly looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Over a week ago, someone wanted to make a bet with me and I said 'no'."

"A bet on what?"

"In a second. Honestly, I don't know if I would have won or lost but it did make me start to think. I wasn't sure about what I felt until I saw you at the Refuge. It physically pained me to see you like that and I realized… it's because I like you, Evie."

"Oh." Her eyes were wide in surprise at that revelation and she felt her face heat up once more. "You… you do?"

He nodded, smiling hesitantly.

"You like… Why…? I…"

"If you don't, it's fine. I –"

"I do!" she cut in quickly, almost too loudly. "I mean, I do like you, Davey. I just didn't think… Well, I didn't…"

His chuckle made her stop. "I would have lost that bet, then," he explained.

"Just kiss already, will ya?" called Race loudly, making Davey and Evelyn jump apart in surprise.

"Other way!" laughed Romeo. "Want me to show ya how?"

"No, no, it's fine," stuttered Evelyn, covering her cheeks with her hands.

Davey wasn't fairing much better as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you fellas give us a bit of privacy?" he wondered, spotting many more newsies staring at them.

"Nah," replied Race with a smirk. "Youse a newsie, Davey, and we's always in everyone's business. Especially with news this good!"

"Come on, give Jack and Kat a run for their money!" laughed Albert, motioning towards the other couple still in each other's arms.

"You would have lost that bet, Davey!" called Jack, sending his friend a wink.

Davey and Evelyn groaned simultaneously, especially when the newsies started cheering them on. They shared a look, both blushing madly but they couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation.

"They won't stop," remarked Davey with a sigh.

She turned towards him, smoothing her hair back. "I figured…"

"Are you okay with this?"

She shrugged. "I survived the Refuge, I think I can handle their stares." She paused, eyeing them from the corner of her eye and taking a deep breath. "I think."

Davey smiled nervously. "As long as you're sure."

She stared into his dark eyes and nodded, taking a step closer, hearing all too clearly the increase of cheers from the boys. She giggled nervously and couldn't stop smiling as Davey wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her the rest of the way.

And kissed her.

Both ignored the distinct yell from Jack: "Ours was better!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
